


DuckOmens - On Our Own Side

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ducks, Gen, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale as Ineffaducks because it's fun, and these are my first totally digital drawings. Tablet and Photoshop.Of course, it started because of this bit in Good Omens..."His forehead creased for a moment, and then he slapped the steering wheel triumphantly."Ducks!" he shouted."What?""That's what water slides off!"Aziraphale took a deep breath."Just drive the car, please," he said wearily.”
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	DuckOmens - On Our Own Side




End file.
